villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:DeltaHorizon020/Second Effortpost of CM Candidate
Hello everyone. Today I will bring you my second proposal for Complete Monster trope. And it's from my favorite game Brave Frontier. Yeah, I'll have to admit that my first EP kind of plagiarize from another wiki. But yeah, I'm gonna say thanks to AustinDR who helped me a lot :D Anyways, Here's the Effortpost for the Second Candidate and without further ado, Let's begin: 'What's The Work' Brave Frontier is an RPG Android game. In this game, You played as an unnamed summoner chosen by the God of the Gate, Lucius, To defeat the Four Fallen Gods. Having up to five units in the squad (with one more provided from a friend), you battle against a series of enemies and undergo Quests as you travel through each world. Along the way you can summon or capture more units,gather resources such as Zel and Karma, and acquire equipment called Spheres to slowly build and strengthen your own army of mighty summoned units. Now, The power of summoning is kind of unique. As you're summoning a being called units. (SPOILER ALERT: Units are the spirits of mighty heroes,legendary monsters and demons who once walked in the world of Grand Gaia,Ishgria or Another Worlds. Most of the units are being died because of the event called God War. I don't want to spoil it any further. Let's get back into the effortpost shall we')' 'What's The Story' Before I will effortpost the candidate. I will tell you something about Brave Frontier's story. Even if the main story is about the summoner beating the Four Fallen Gods, Most of the units had their own story before they died and it's called the Unit Lores so that we could know what they are done in their previous life before becoming a unit that we summon today. Today I will bring you the story from the Global Exclusive lore (Yes, Brave Frontier is managed by two companies. One is by Alim for Japan version and one is by Gumi for Global version) and it's from a Valentine's Day lore. It tells the love story of Fei & Fang. If you don't know it, Long story short, Fang came on the noble family of Krung-Go Island but she doesn't like being a noble and then rebelled against her parents. She pursued matrial arts and hunting instead of court ethics. One day when she took a trip for hunting and then meet a hunter from middle class called Fei. He is well educated and was able to teach not only hunting techniques but also social ethics that Fang refused to learn. Over the time, They grew close. But while wandering the explored wilds one day, They were observed by a witch called Xie'Jing.......And that's where I will discuss her 'Who Is She/What Has She Done' Xie'Jing was a witch that bears a great resemblance to that of a beautiful woman. Sadly her inside is depraved to the core when compared to her beauty on her outside (Minus her legs though). She was remembered as a bringer for plague and pestilence in Krung-Go. But she is also remembered as a vile seductress who seduce men for her own bidding. When she was tired of them, She drained their life force to maintain her own youth and beauty. Of course, Fei is one of the man who got manipulated by the evils of Xie'Jing. She first disguised as Fang and then she abducted him. When Fei interact with the imposter. He felt something amiss and kept questioning with her. After she finally revealed herself. She was angered by Fei's frantic threats to get Fang back. As a result, Xie'Jing put a curse on Fei and turned him into an heartless being that only listened to her. Fang notices this and then she went back to the kingdom to get help. Sadly no one wants to help her considered Fei being a middle class man. From the day onwards, Fang trained even harder and try to look for a companions to rescue her lover. After days of training. Fang was ready for the final showdown with the abominable witch and after the battle with the witch, She finally plunged her sword into the heart of the witch as the life in Xie'Jing's eyes faded away. After her defeat. The couple finally live happily ever after and gave birth to a beautiful daughter called Feng. BUT! Her Story Doesn't End Here!!! It is revealed that Xie'Jing gave birth to her son and she abandoned him in the wilderness to see if he was worthy to be her own child. Yet upon her return, she saw a black-and-gold dragon guarding her child as he slept. Angered by heaven's favor, she vowed to make his life as miserable as possible. Despite the abuse and pain from her mother, Her son still smiles. And also, Despite her demise. She still retained her unearthly beauty of her former self. However, Death had burned away what little humanity she had possessed and only an undead monster remained. With great force of will, she managed to cross back into the land of living. Angered at her failure of her intial plans, She subjugates the hordes of hungry ghosts and evil spirits, unleashing the plague and sickness across the land of Krung-Go. The land shuddered in pain and was almost plunged into the arms of hell, but her evil agenda was thwarthed. But the land didn't covered quickly, and in some places, one still can her laughter in the shadows. 'Freudian Excuse/Redeeming Qualities' None present whatsoever. She do want to rule Krung-Go with her son and wanted him to join her side after she took the body of Feng as a vessel for her return. But take a look at this dialogue: Xie'Jing:Long, my dear! So even my prodigal son returns! Feng:Your...son? Long:I always knew that your search for power would lay you low, but this? It's too much. Xie'Jing:You fool! Stop wasting time and bring me that girl! Xie'Jing: Once I am reborn, we will rule together, you and I! Long:No. Xie'Jing: What?! How dare you?! Xie'Jing:I overlooked your little escape from my arms when you were young, but your insolence has gone too far! Long:You were never interested in me, mother, not as a son. Power was the only thing that mattered to you. Long:Not love, and certainly not family. Speaking of which... Feng:Just a little more, dad! I've almost got you out! Fei:Feng, watch out! Xie'Jing:No! You! You! All of you! Xie'Jing:So be it, you miserable bags of flesh! You will all die today! And you! You dare turn on your own mother, siding with her killers?! Long: Leave, mother. I won't stop you. Xie'Jing: Stop me?! Hah! You'll grovel, just like the rest of them. But first... (The next scene is about Xie'Jing torturing Fei and Fang which I will talk in the Heinousness later). So yeah, When Long refused to join her side. She just gonna straight up killing him and his new companions anyway. 'Heinousness' Ah, Now here's the tricky part for Xie'Jing to qualify. Brave Frontier is about the story about you being the summoner who summons units. Basically these units are died due to the War with the gods. So it's kind of hard to see Xie'Jing's heinous standard. But I think for her story.........It's kind of separated altogether. And yes, She is presented as a vile seductress who manipulate young man like Fei to do her own bidding and she's the bringer of plague and pestilence for the land of Krung-Go. But the main problem is some of her atrocities are offscreen given the nature of unit lores.......BUT! Take a look at these quotes: Xie'Jing:So be it, you miserable bags of flesh! You will all die today! And you! You dare turn on your own mother, siding with her killers?! Long: Leave, mother. I won't stop you. Xie'Jing: Stop me?! Hah! You'll grovel, just like the rest of them. But first... Fei: Agggh! Fang: Ahhh! Feng: MOM! DAD! No! Xie'Jing:Take form, my ghosts! I give you their names! Take their faces, and kill my enemies! Xie'Jing:Now then, fools, scream! Long: It can't be helped. Feng, prepare yourself! Feng:Hang in there! I'm coming! So basically, Even if some of her atrocities are offscreen, You could link that quote on her doings and then there's the fact that she had her own content in trials that basically she fully controlled Fei and he seems kind of tormented. Even Fei's 5/6 Star (Yes, Brave Frontier has an evolution system) lores implies this by basically say when Fang failed to rescued him, his soul is lost to Xie'Jing's will. Just take a look at this quotes from Fei in Summon,Fusion and Evolution Quotes: Blighted Fei's Summon Quote: " Mistress.. Xie'Jing.." Blighted Fei's Fusion Quote: "argh.. .. ..." Blighted Fei's Evolution Quote: "I... Fang.. I can't..." Excerated Fei's Summon Quote: "my life for you, mistress Xie'Jing.." Excerated Fei's Fusion Quote: "The darkness fuels my power.." Excerated Fei's Evolution Quote:"Urghh.. I am yours Mistress Xie'Jing.." And take a look at these examples from her trial: "For you, my mistress..." "All for my beloved..." "Ack..." So yes, The quotes up there are the evidences that Fei is still at control from Xie'Jing clutches. (Unless Fang is trying to rescue him) 'Final Verdict' I think she's a keeper. But I don't know due to like I said, Given the nature of the lores that make the character actions are a bit offscreen........ I don't know if she qualifies or not. But I think she could though. What are your thoughts on it? Leave the comment below and I'm gonna see it. (Special thanks to Blackrobe's story archive and Brave Frontier wikia. Sorry if it's a bit plagiarized >.< UGH! I'm bad at making Effortposts) Category:Blog posts